Bond Of a bit beast
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: Some bonds can never be broken. for Tyson and his dragoon, we will see how strong their bond is.
1. Default Chapter

YamiKITG: ok this is my first Beyblade fic….so be nice. This is an AU after Kai left to join Bio-volt. He has black Dranzer. And given his Dranzer to Tyson.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, or any of their characters. The fic idea though is mine.

The Bond Of A Bit-Beast 

Tyson sat looking at the Beyblade in his hand. He looked at the red phoenix held inside the bit chip. He could almost feel the waves of sadness and betrayal radiating from the ancient form. Kai had left them to join the other side; he had taken bit-beasts away from players after beating them. Even from his own teammates.

"I'm sorry Dranzer, but it's not him. You must forgive him. He'll come back you see. But for now I promise to keep you safe ok?" Tyson said softly to the despairing bit beast. It flashed red, as if accepting the pledge. Tyson stood sadly; he was alone in his home. Grandfather was out getting food. The others. Well knowing them, they would be at Max's, with his mum and dad, trying to figure out a battle plan.

Tyson walked to a set of draws in the training room. He pulled out some leather strips. Choosing one he wrapped it around Kei's blade, so it sat in a safe hold. Then he tied it round his neck. He would not loose Dranzer; he would protect it until Kai came back. He then took out his own. The white blade shining in the now setting sun. No longer white, the blade took on the shade akin to blood.

"What now Dragoon?" the blade began to spin in his hand. He stood open mouthed as it jumped from his hand and landed still spinning on the floor. The blue glow started, heralding the arrival of his loyal bit beast Dragoon. Blue light shot out like a serpent, and with a roar and small flash of light Dragon stood before him.

"Tyson" the great beast spoke

"Dragoon? What can we do? If we fight Kai, and loose, you will become his. But if I win. Boris might hurt him. How do we get Kai back to who he is? HOW?" the boy clenched his fists in anger, bowing his head in rage.

"There is something I must show you. Follow"

Tyson watched as the blade sped to the back wall. There in the alcove was the Dragoon sword. His mind flashed back to when dragoon had first emerged and joined with his blade. He smiled at the memory. The blade kept going, and when Tyson thought it would impact on the wall. The wall yielded. Reviling a passage leading down a spiral staircase. It looks old. Dust layered the floor. His blade continued on down to the dark recesses, Tyson had no choice but to follow. He stepped carefully; the only light was the blue glow coming from his blade. He had a feeling of being in a larger chamber. He steps echoing on the ground.

"Wait" Tyson looked back down at his blade as it went, to what he guessed to be the back of the room. There was a blue flash. Tyson watched mesmerised as Blue fire started to flow along string, Lighting the lamp it was joined on to. This continued. Until the whole room was ablaze in blue light. Tyson gasped at what he saw. There on the walls were paintings; some showed a battle, The Dragoon sword prominent. He strode along the room, looking at each picture. Has saw Dranzer, Draciel, and Drigger. All depicting a past battle. He walked to where Dragoon waited.

"This is what I wanted to show you Tyson"

Tyson looked at the picture. The largest in the room. It showed all the sacred Bit-beasts. There was a black night sky, the North Star blazing. Around it in a protecting wall were Dragoon and Dranzer. Down below was the land and sea. There stood Draciel and Drigger.

"What does this mean?"

"Dranzer and I are brothers of the sky, Draciel and Drigger are brothers of the Land, and we keep balance. And in our brotherhood, so are you brothers. You more so to Kai. Rei more so to Max. But we are all also brothers to one another. But those of the same affiliation are stronger."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Tyson. Still awed beyond awed.

"I am telling you, because only you can free Kai from Black Dranzer. It was a task laid before you alone. Dranzer will help you, as will I" as if in agreement Dranzer appeared before the two. Shouting his allegiance.

"I will not fail you. Either of you."

"I will protect you Tyson. As I have always done"

Tyson heard the frond door open; his grandfather must be home, holding out his hand, His dragoon blade jumped into it, closing his fingers in a safe embrace he walked back up the stairs and into the wooden training room. The door closed behind him. It would only open for the holder of a sacred bit beast. Tyson smiled at this. He had a new place to hide…. that his grandfather would not be able to find. But he would have to tell the others. But right now he had better start practising.

"Hey home boy, get on with the practicing all ready, you dig?" Grandpa came charging in, wooden sword ready to strike down.

"Iee grandpa I'm not ready yet" BONK

Tyson was left rubbing the sore spot on his head. His grandpa giving him the lecture that he should always be ready…

Kai defeated yet another pitiful blader. He was dragged away by Bio-volt guards. He was sick of this. They were no challenge. Black Dranzer still hungered; Kai knew what it really wanted. It wanted dragoon. And he would give it to him. He looked up at the guards.

"Next" he said in a cold monotone. The next victim was drawn out. His cocky attitude, he truly thought he could succeed where the rest of his pitiful friends had failed? Pathetic. Kai turned his attention away from the battle, he did not nee to watch. It was over in a moment, another victim to the black Phoenix. Tyson would fall by Kai's blade, no other had the right. Dragoon would feed Black Dranzer. And everything would go according to his grandfather's plan. Looking down he saw Black Dranzer spinning round the ancient dish, demanding more. But Kai would have to rain him in; he had exhausted all the bladers in the camp with bit beasts. But Kai knew Black Dranzer would not wait for long. No. He would fight Tyson tomorrow night. Forget the Championships. Dragoon would be his.

"Boris…send word to my dear old team mates. Tell Tyson to meet me on the snow mountain. If he is not afraid that is" Kai turned away from the mysterious couch of the Demolition boys. The white scarf billowing out behind Kai as he walked back to his chambers. So lost in the thought of victory, he did not hear Boris's parting statement.

"Yes…it is all going to plan"

Boris sent out the messengers to the Blade Breakers. They would soon fall, the sacred bit beasts with them. Once Kai has tamed Black Dranzer's hunger, he will be no more use. Black Dranzer will be mine. And there will be no idiot boy in my way… Boris laughed at his own plan. It was so perfect, nothing could stand up to Black Dranzer, he had made sure of that when he created the bit beast. To think…a black dragoon. It gave him goose pimples at the thought. Boris sat down in his chambers, finally removing the mask so he could sleep. The mask was more to hid e his face, that any injury that was rumoured to adorn his face. It was all a rouse, so none would know his true face. He looked out of the window, the school illuminated in the glow of the moon. He saw the messengers leave the grounds. Russia was such a beautiful country. But this was lost on Boris. It was a necessity to be here. Thought the cold did not sit well with him. Russia was certainly a good place to hide, if you didn't want certain things found out. Like the experiments of bio-vault for one. Yes tomorrow night…would be very interesting indeed.

What was left of the Blade Breakers looked at the letter sent by Kai. Kenny was the first to speak up.

"Tyson you can't were not ready yet"

"I have to Kenny. If I don't more people will lose their bit-beast's"

"But what if you lose, have you thought about that…have you!" the boy was practically jumping up and down, nearly crushing his laptop.

"Watch it there chief" came a female voice from the said laptop.

"Sorry Dizzi. But he can't go"

"I can, and I am. And that's then end of it. You can either come along and back me up. Or stay. But this is something the three of us have to do"

"Three" Rei spoke up at last his cat like eye's boring into Tyson

"Yes. Me, Dragoon and Dranzer" he showed the three boys Kai's old blade round his neck. The blade flashed red.

"Ok buddy. If it is something you have to do. Then were with you" Max came up, clasping Tyson's hand. Rei placed his atop the two, and then finally, they all looked to Kenny.

"Ok, but you guys are nuts"

Tomorrow night. Fate would be foretold.


	2. chapter 2

Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews. Glad you like it. Was a bit worried as it my first Beyblade Fic.

Chapter 2 

Tyson walked down the winding pathway to the snow capped mountain. A sudden blast of cold air heralded the snow. It came down first in flurries, then a blizzard. The surrounding area lost to the curtain of white as the three travelled to the meeting place. Tyson was lost in thought to what he would have to face. Him and Kai had always been rivals, vying for the title of the best Beyblader. But both for different reasons.

Rei, Max and Kenny followed Tyson, each now held an arm in front of the, in a vain attempt to block the snow. They followed where Tyson led. Soon, looming out of this white abyss came a sheltered spot. A Steep edifice of rock shot to the grey sky, the wind could find no bearing to how it's fury. As if the passed some sort of curtain, the snow stopped, the wind ceased its wrath. In the shadow of that Stone, silence reigned. In the centre of this clearing stood a stone dish, around it were statue's Tyson Gasped when he saw them, and each was the sacred Bit-beast.

"Look, its Draciel" Max exclaimed going over to the statue of his Bit-beast. The statue was an exact replica, but it looked ancient. So did they all, they went to each statue, names written in ancient writing none cold read. And carved into that wall of the stone behind them, was the picture that Tyson had seen at his home. Underneath was some more writing.

"Wish I knew what it said" Tyson growled in frustration, he kicked the stone, then preceded to hop about as he only succeeded in bruising his toe. Kenny opened his laptop, maybe Dizzi would know

"Dizzi, do you have any files that can read this?"

"Don't need it chief. All Bit-beasts can read this" the bar on the screen oscillated to show Dizzi was speaking.

"Well what does it say" Tyson pressed his face close to the laptop

"Well if you get your face out of the way of my camera, I'll tell you" Tyson backed off, looking sheepish "Thanks, now. It says:

A shadow will follow a brother of the Sky

The North Star will stand undefended,

Blocked by a curtain of white.

The lone brother will fight the shadow,

But the ultimate sacrifice may be paid,

The blue light shall shine in sorrow,

Oh let not that dreadful price be paid.

But even in the dark…hope remains.

Dizzi finished translating the writing, there was more, but time and wind had eroded it beyond reading.

"What could it mean?" Max asked huddled together, the cold now biting.

"So, you came, good" all friends turned at the sound of the new voice, there stood Kai, Boris slightly behind. Kai stood, his two scarfs ends billowing. He walked to the dish, Tyson took his place opposite, and Boris stood between the two, as the others did the same.

"Kai, we don't have to do this." Tyson pleaded.

"Oh yes we do" Kai brought out Black Dranzer, and joined it to his launcher. He stood ready. Tyson, with regret but no fear, took out Dragoon, he connected it to his launcher, made by Kenny years ago it seemed, when Kai was still a member of the team. "_And he still is, he just doesn't know it"_

Boris started the count down.

"3-2-1"

"LET IT RIP" both boys shouted in unison, this would not be a best out of three, this was until one fell, Tyson had to get Kai to see that this was wrong.

The Blades went full speed towards each other, the clash was titanic. Light flashed, sparks flew. But Black Dranzer was gaining ground.

"Kai. Is this all blading means to you, to win at any cost, even cheating" Tyson called

"Cheating? I am not cheating" Kai sneered back

"You are, you steal others bit-beasts, imprison them to feed black Dranzer. Then use them against others. This skill is not your own. This is all black Dranzer, everything computed by Boris. You are nothing but a common Thief, No wonder Dranzer has lost his respect for you, feels ashamed of you" Tyson took out Dranzer, the Bit-beast came out of the blade, to stand before his former master, Tyson could see Kai wavering, his control on Black Dranzer loosing it's hold. Black Dranzer screeched in defiance, Kai was under its control once more

"You think you can trick me Tyson. It won't work, and Dragoon will be mine"

"No he will never be yours Kai. For you are not worthy of any bit-beast, what happened to the blader, who would fight with his soul to win. The true blader I knew. You….you are nothing. Your not even worth my time, and Dragoon and I will show you that…DRAGOON PHANTOM HURRICAN"

Dragoon came forth from his blade, roaring his defiance and disgust at Kai and his Black Dranzer, Kai looked to this Dragoon, he seemed stronger than ever before, Dranzer stood behind Tyson, looking at Kai with sadness. As Dragoon pushed the Black Dranzer blade back. A voice, quiet at first but getting stronger, was telling Kai this was wrong. He was not fighting for himself anymore, not to gain a title; he was a pawn to Boris and his Grandfather

"No" it came in all but a whisper, but Black Dranzer faltered. Withdrawing back into the blade, and backing off to spin before Kai

"What are you doing Kai" Boris demanded of his pupil

"This is wrong. I will not be your Pawn" Kai said, tone as sharp as a knife

"What?" gasped Boris, he was loosing control

"I will expose Bio-volt, and you"

Boris began to laugh, a high long laugh of someone who has already won

"I don't think so, Black Dranzer, hear me and Obey" Black Dranzer Hearing the call of his true master emerged, it stood before Boris, then with a movement of his hand The rest of the Demolition Boys appeared, Tala shot Wolbourg straight at Kai. Kai stood rooted to the spot, too shocked to see Black Dranzer obey Boris. He waited for the pain. But none came; he opened his eyes to see Dranzer had blocked the Attack

"Dranzer?" Kai asked in awe, that his bit beast had protected him, even after he had thrown Dranzer away like Trash. Dranzer sent out a Keen, pledging his forgiveness to Kai. And that he would fight. Kai looked to see the others fighting now, though Rei and Max did not have bit-beasts, as they were claimed by Black Dranzer, they were still willing to fight. Tyson was backing them up. Kai clenched his fists and turned to Dranzer

"BATTLE ON DRANZER"

Boris watched this, but he was starting to get cold. He looked to Kai and Dranzer. He would take Dranzer first; make Kai pay for his betrayal. To weaken the Bit-beast, attack the Owner.

"Go Black Dranzer, attack Kai"

Tyson turned to see Black Dranzer speeding towards Kai. Dragoon was too busy helping Rei and Max, he wouldn't be able to get there in time, Tyson ran to Kai shouting his name, Kai turned, seeing the danger he was in, but too late to do anything, or so he thought. He felt a push. He was on the snow-covered ground. He heard a scream of pain; He looked up to see Tyson, grasped tightly in Black Dranzer's claws, Black power pouring into Tyson. Black Dranzer was in a rage; this boy had gotten in the way of his target.

There was a roar and impact as Dragoon collided with Black Dranzer to free his master and Friend. Dragoon Roared rage At Black Dranzer, then turned to his master…

Kai crawled over to Tyson, he wasn't moving. All other fighters stopped, Kenny ran over. Kai cradled Tyson as Kenny checked for a pulse…. and found none, he began to cry. Max and Rei coming over,

"Is he ok?" Max asked

"He's dead" Kenny whispered then shouted to the sky "HE'S DEAD"

Kai felt his own tears fall; this had been his fault. He saw blue as Dragoon came over, the great bit-beast crooned softly Nudging his masters face, the head fell limp once more, dragoon Crooned again, nudging once more, but got the same reaction.

"He's dead Dragoon" Kai whispered, dragoon looked at him. Kai could swear he saw the bit-beasts emotions in those eye's, a flash of disbelief, sorrow so great it would make your heart break, then rage, Dragoon Roared to the Heavens. And turned to Boris and his Black Dranzer. Dragoon would spear no one, for his master was dead….


	3. chapter 3

Bond of a bit beast 

Kai couldn't think, couldn't breath. The wind howling all the more, as if to add to the keen Dragoon was now making. Dranzer went over to the crying blue dragon, rubbing his neck in comfort. But no comfort to be given to him, he had failed his master, his friend. He had sworn to protect Tyson. And the boy had died. Above it all was Boris's laughter. The cruel tint, as he revealed in his triumph. The one blader that had stood in his way more times that he cared to count was dead. Dragoon turned to Boris, pure rage in his eyes. Kai stood with him. Dranzer also. Tyson's body left in the care of Kenny, Rei and Max. They kneeled by the still form, tears falling to the frozen ground.

"You will pay Boris" Kai growled at his former Trainer

"Oh hardly. I think you will be the one to pay. And your bit-beasts will feed Black Dranzer. Attack them Black Dranzer" the black blade short forth to battle with the white and blue. Sparks flew as they collided, Dranzer sent back with the force, crying in pain. Dragoon was also hurt, but he would not be deterred from the path. He clashed again and again with Black Dranzer. But it was a loosing battle, without Tyson, he could not continue. The strength he had before gone. For Tyson's belief in him had made him strong. So he would not fight Dranzer. He would hurt the one that had been the cause of it all. He would Kill Boris.

The blade picked up speed, it's target in sight. He could hear the others calling trying to stop him, for if he did this, his soul would be tainted. He would become and Evil bit-beast. He did not care. Boris shrank back. Near the edge of the mountain. Steep drop his only welcome.

"DRAGOON. NO!" Dragoon halted on his course, that voice, so familiar. The great beast turned his head, looking for the source of the shout. But saw none. He roared ion pain ad Black Dranzer drove him back, all strength gone.

They all looked on as the great Bit-beast crashed to the ground. The spinning blade in one of Black Dranzer's Talons. Ready to be crushed into oblivion. His soul devoured. But it never came; Dranzer with the Help of Max and Rei freed the bit-beast. Dragoon crawled over to the form of Tyson. His will to fight lost. But now there was something wrong with Black Dranzer. It had been denied Dragoon to many times. So it turned for the nearest source of soul. Boris

"Black Dranzer. What are you doing? Obey me" but Black Dranzer only screamed its defiance. Boris took a step back. And fell to the awaiting abyss., screaming.

Black Dranzer then turned to the forms before him. It would feed, grow stronger, Not even kai could stop it.

"Oh boy, we're dead" Max exclaimed

"Black Dranzer, Return to your blade" Kai screamed at the black Phoenix.

"Don't waste your breath. It not going to listen" Kenny looked down at the form of Tyson. After the statement Dizzi made

"If only Tyson was here. He would know what to do"

"Yeah, he always seemed to know" Rei sighed sadly, tears still falling.

"Get up dragoon" Dragoon's eyes opened, there in the swirling storm…..Tyson?

The great blue dragon got up, lumbering over. Kai saw this. Then gasped at what he saw. "Tyson?"

"Hey Kai." Kai looked to Tyson, seeing the snow pass through him.

"Your….dead"

"Yeah, pretty gnarly right. But I had to help you guy's. You're my buds" Tyson rubbed one finger under his nose; he always did that when he was embarrassed. "Look Kai, me and you are the only ones who can stop Black Dranzer."

"What do you mean?"

"Storm must meet fire"

Kai looked at Tyson. And then something clicked in his mind, like he always knew what had to be done. He turned to his faithful Dranzer.

"Dranzer" the great bird rose, ready to fight.

"Dragoon" Dragoon stood beside Dranzer at his friends command. Kai and Tyson looked to one another, as Black Dranzer began to charge at those who dared stand before it.

"DRANZER"

"DRAGOON"

"FIRESTORM ATTACK" both boys cried in unison. Dragoon and Dranzer shot forth, coiling around one another. Dragoons Phantom Hurricane formed. It meet Dranzer's Fire arrow. It merged becoming a funnel of pure fire. The force of which had never been seen before. This funnel shot at the Black blade, melting it where it spun. Black Dranzer screamed as it's bit chip melted with it. A trail of Green and purple shot forth as Drigger and Draciel returned to their Blades. Dranzer appeared beside Kai…..Dragoon appeared. Curled round the body of Tyson. As Black Dranzer Faded. All four of the Sacred Bit-beasts were assembled. Three looking at the blue dragoon, keening on the floor. The sad tone showing its grief.

The three Bit-beasts looked on. Then stared to keen with dragoon. The boys bowed their heads tears falling, only Kai spoke.

"We did it Tyson. Thanks. You are the strongest, you know that?" Then Kai's own tears fell.

All looked up at the light coming from the stone. The one with the bit-beast writing. The three beasts continued to keen. Then Dragoon rose to the sky, roaring as he looked as the still form, and then he plunged into the body. Blue light surrounded them. Then stillness…..

All three boys gasped as Tyson began to breath. He rose up, his eyes glowing Blue with the power of dragoon. Upon his Arm a tattoo appeared, dragon's mark upon him. It was an exact replica to the blue dragon. Curled upon his arm, not too unlike the symbol he had once been in the sword. Then a sliver of blue light came out off Tyson's chest, to reform as the great blue dragon. Tyson slumped a little. Then looked up, his eyes his own.

"Hey Guys, miss me?" all boys tackled Tyson, laughing at the miracle that had just happened.

"How Tyson" Max asked

"Dragoon is part of me, though I have a little bit of all the bit-beasts, that's what the song was for, their Keening. That's there power. But I have more of Dragoon and Dranzer inside me, because they are Brother of the sky"

"What?" Kai looked shocked, his mask returned.

"Look, I'll tell you when we get back to my place. But right now I am cols and starving, Dragoon" this last comment was turned to the still blade on the floor, but at Tyson's call it sprung to life spinning, and leapt into Tyson's Palm.

"Whoa Tyson, how you do that?" Rei gasped

"I'll tell you, when we get back to mine."

The group returned to Tyson's. Having eaten, Tyson showed them the room, and told them what Dragoon had told him. He told them of the new gift, because he was part of Dragoon now, he ad more control of his blade, more power. That Dragoon and himself Shared Thoughts. So he no longer need to shout out what he wanted Dragoon to do, the Knew instantly, their minds the same.

Tyson explained in time all would get this bond. For a new threat was coming, more important than Bey-battles. But for the very Balance of the World. But that is a story….for another time.

YamiKITG: well hope you liked Guys, may write another one following this, don't know. Take care. Ja Ne


End file.
